The invention relates to a modular organization and storage system comprising one or more coupled fishing lure containers for minimizing the potential for entanglement of lures and for facilitating the selection and use of specific lures.
Anglers from river to sea may use a variety of lures, flies, and rigs, i.e. “tackle,” that have a predetermined length of attached “leader.” A “leader” is a length of line attached to the lure that may differ from the main line, and may vary in thickness and material depending on the targeted species and conditions. Some lure and fly designs may comprise a hook attached to a length of leader over which the lure or fly slides. Both the lure and the attached leader may require protection in an organized manner while not in use, but storage of the aforementioned tackle may be difficult. Failure to employ suitable storage may result in tangling, snagging, and resulting damage to the lure, leader, and potentially the angler.
It may be necessary several times during an outing to change from one lure and leader to another in response to changes in fishing conditions. In such a case, the replacement lure must be located. Spending time searching among numerous unorganized lures and other angling accessories may consume time otherwise spent fishing. Haphazard storage of lures and leaders may contribute to entanglement, resulting in a tightly interconnected grouping that may be difficult to quickly separate, or separate at all, resulting in lost fishing time.
If a leader is to be tied to the lure before attaching the lure to the main line, the angler may spend precious time during an active feeding event in selecting the lure, selecting the leader, cutting the leader to a selected length, tying the lure to the leader, and attaching the leader to the main line, all consuming the time available for active fishing. Consequently, it may be desirable for the angler to locate and retrieve the desired lure and leader, and store the previously used lure and leader, as quickly and efficiently as possible. Effective organization and storage of fishing lures with attached leaders that protects both the lure and the leader, while enabling their rapid storage and retrieval during an outing, may not be satisfactorily provided by known apparatuses or methods.